


Gold Dust Woman

by newyorkprayers



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkprayers/pseuds/newyorkprayers
Summary: In which a young journalist tries to seduce the stepson of a presidential candidate.





	Gold Dust Woman

„Didn’t think I’d be seeing you this early“, Jess exclaimed. Alexis dropped her black shoulder bag on the desk and shot her colleague a quick smile. When she started working for the „Washington Observer“ two years ago Alexis had immediately taken a liking to the bubbly Blonde. Being the only two young women working with a bunch of middle-aged men they formed a friendship very quickly.

Just before Alexis was able to answer the pressing questions about the previous night that kept spurting out from Jess’ mouth someone turned the big flatscreen television, that was mounted to one of the walls, on and quickly zapped through the channels before finding the desired one. „I am extremely proud to announce my candidacy for President of the United States of America.“ Suddenly, like the flick of a switch, the volume inside the office of the Washington Observer increased as everyone started to get to work. Alexis slowly turned around and let her eyes rest on the flickering screen. That was the first time she saw him. Standing right behind the new presidential candidate. Green eyes looking straight into the camera lens, sporting a sly smirk. If only she’d have known then that this mans features would haunt her dreams for years to come.


End file.
